My Words to You
by Rika Yayoi
Summary: A series of confession letters written by the Kuroko no Basuke characters to their respective partners.
1. AoKise (Letter)

**Hey guys! Here's a little thing I thought of during the Easter break! Basically, this series is just a bunch of confession letters written by Kuroko no Basuke characters (as mentioned in the summary). If you have any requests for pairings, feel free to PM me or mention it in your review.**

 **Also, because fanfiction won't let me keep the formatting I had on my document, I had to change all the strikethroughs to parentheses. So any words (like this) are essentially 'crossed out'. I'm just using it to give the effect of how it was handwritten by someone and how Aomine can't find the right words to say, so he keeps crossing things out.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Kise Ryouta,

(Go out with me.)

So I'm writing this letter because Satsuki's been bothering me to do this for weeks now and because apparently you can't take a damn hint after I've given you so many. So because you're so damn clueless about stuff like this, I need to sit down and write everything down on paper so you'll understand.

(I like)

(Go out with)

Ah damn it, this is so fucking stupid…

(When I)

(Look, I really)

...It's all your fault you idiot. You need to notice things sooner.

...How do I even start this…?

...

That time I hit you in the head with a basketball, remember that? That was on purpose. And don't get angry and start yelling about how I'm a total ass because I only did that to _get an excuse to talk to you._ And thank god you decided to join the basketball team after that or I probably would've tried to hit you again a couple days later.

...You really don't know how happy I was with you on the basketball team at Teiko. And when I noticed your eyes on me every time I played, I couldn't help but jump a little higher and run a little faster, just to impress you, you know? But no matter how hard I tried to convince Akashi to let me coach you, he chose Kuroko instead. And up to this day, I still don't know why that is. _I_ was the one who got you on the team for fucks sake.

But we grew close with your constant requests for one-on-one games, so I put the coaching incident behind me. Playing basketball had always been my favorite thing, but one-on-one with you was different. It was...exhilarating—seeing your skills improve, being able to focus on you and you alone even just for a couple of minutes, being able to laugh with you, and just being able to have fun with you. (Honestly though, I thought you'd stop asking to play me after your fifth or so loss, but no, you were so determined every single time. I was impressed.) Our one-on-one games were always my favourite part of the day. _Any_ time spent with you would always be my favourite.

That's why when we graduated and all went our separate ways, I was so fucking pissed. Yes our team was far too strong for other schools, which was why we chose to all go to different ones, but I had always thought of what would happen if we both went to Kaijo or Toou together, how that would've turned out. Would things be different? Would _we_ be different?

...Maybe I could've confessed to you sooner. Instead of doing it now. (On a fucking piece of paper.)

(So basically)

(Kise, I)

I like you. Go out with me.

This isn't some joke. I've been noticing you ever since we were in middle school. Back then, I thought it was just some small teenage crush that'd go away after a while, but it's been _three years_ Kise. My feelings for you haven't changed. Hell, they've gotten even stronger than before.

And I know I've been a pretty terrible person to you recently and I regret that. I regret not holding my hand out to you and helping you up after our game at the interhigh, I regret not contacting you enough after we graduated from Teiko, I regret not throwing a couple more punches at Haizaki when he threatened to get revenge on you after the Winter Cup...there are a lot of things I regret doing and not doing, and maybe you're angry at me for choosing to do the things I had.

But I _care_ about you Kise, and I want to make things right. I want to spend more time with you, I want to protect you, I want to play basketball with you...There are so many things I want to do.

And maybe now that you know about my feelings you'll give me a chance.

So meet me by the park near Teiko tomorrow after school. Even if you plan to reject me, just come. I'll be waiting(, so don't you dare not show).

 _Aomine Daiki_

* * *

 **I was thinking of adding a scene on Kise's reaction to the letter, where he actually goes to meet Aomine in the park? Let me know of your thoughts in your reviews!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. AoKise (Reply)

**Haha sorry for the lack of updates lately! April's been a really busy month for me! Anyway, here's the scene where Kise and Aomine meet up so enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh god, how the hell did Satsuki manage to convince me to do this?" Aomine exclaimed, cursing under his breath as he paced back and forth across the pavement. "Why the hell did I tell him to meet me? That letter was embarrassing enough!"

The navy haired man gave a loud sigh as he sat down on a nearby bench, mumbling obscenities to himself.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he wrote that letter. He was just so focused on getting his feelings down, it didn't even occur to him of how completely crazy it was. A confession letter? Was he fucking insane?

And why the hell did he let himself believe that Kise Ryouta, a _model_ , would choose him over the hundreds of girls he had tailing behind him all day long? More so, what made him think that Kise would even _consider_ a guy? He'd probably find it disgusting more than anything, thinking back to all those times they'd hung out together when he thought they were just friends, all those times they'd been in the _changerooms_ together. (Aomine wasn't going to deny that he had checked Kise out a couple times, but that was something the blond didn't need to know.)

"Damn it…" Aomine mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

How could he let himself ruin their friendship like this? Kise would never look at him the same again.

 _There's another thing I'll add to my list of regrets. I regret confessing to you._

"Aominecchi~!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the man's eyes snapped open to see large, golden orbs no more than a couple inches away from his face. He jerked up with a curse of surprise and hit the guy right in the head, causing the blond to cry out in pain and jump backwards.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing?" Aomine yelled, rubbing his forehead as he slumped back onto the bench with a sigh of frustration. "Don't scare me like that!"

"That _hurt_ Aominecchi!" Kise wailed, caressing his injured head.

"It's your fault, you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen!" he whined. "You're never this jumpy!"

The navy haired man opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Why was he so jumpy? That was obvious, wasn't it?

He sighed, eyes downcast as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know damn well why I'm so jumpy, Kise…" he ended up saying.

The blond's whining suddenly ceased, which brought an end to their chaotic meeting, one that took both their minds off the real reason they were here.

The silence between them after that was an awkward one, neither of them wanting to speak first. Aomine took this chance to prepare a response to Kise's next words, to the rejection he was almost entirely sure would happen. But even though he knew that his chances of acceptance were slim, he couldn't help but have a bit of hope as he waited for the man to speak. His gaze soon flickered upwards slightly to see Kise clenching his fists by his side, a troubled look on his face. That wasn't the expression of someone about to accept a confession. That was the expression of someone trying to find the right way to word a rejection.

Aomine gulped, trying to rid himself of his disappointment and hurt. He was expecting this.

"Just get it over with already."

His voice was strained and he kept his gaze glued to the ground, trying to prepare himself for the words that would leave Kise's mouth. He didn't think this would affect him so much; it was just a guy for fuck's sake. Aomine wasn't the type to care about this stuff at all, so why was the thought of losing Kise, even as a friend, so terrifying, so painful?

"What do you mean?" the blond suddenly asked. "I was—

"Just say it. Tell me that you think this is disgusting, tell me that you don't like guys, that you like girls, and boobs, and…" He took a deep breath. "Just get it over with and we can forget this ever happened—

"Aominecchi!" Kise yelled, cutting him off. "Give me a chance to actually talk!"

The navy haired man gave a loud sigh of frustration.

"Well hurry it up will you?" he complained in irritation, trying to seem indifferent as he stared at the pavement in front of him.

Kise pursed his lips and stepped forward, grabbing Aomine's shoulders to get his attention. The contact surprised the man and he found himself raising his head, breath catching in his throat as he took in the handsome features of the model before him. Luscious golden hair framed a face of perfection, complete with a defined jawline, clear skin, full lips, and breathtakingly golden eyes. Now the blond's looks weren't the only reason for Aomine's attraction to him but that didn't mean no attention was paid to them. The navy haired man couldn't remember how many times he wished he could touch this face, run his hands through his hair, and kiss those lips.

A long silence hung in the air between them before Kise finally spoke.

"You're the one who wrote me this cheesy letter, so you don't get to act like this." His words seemed to have been supposed to hold annoyance, but he seemed more distracted than irritated, unable to break his gaze away from Aomine's.

The longer the silence dragged on for, the longer they stared at each other, the more convinced Aomine was that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out the way he wanted it to.

"Just tell me yes or no, it's simple," the man said. He was as distracted as the other was, lost in the depths of his golden orbs.

"I...I don't know," Kise ended up saying, breaking their eye contact and looking away. "I've never really...liked anyone before so…"

It soon occurred to Aomine that he had somehow stood up amidst their staring and closed the distance between them. He looked down to notice how the blond's cheeks were slightly flushed, how he was biting his lower lip in nervousness, and how easily he could just lean down and kiss those soft lips.

He gulped, not quite sure he could fight his desires any longer.

"You don't know?" he whispered, slowly leaning in. Wide eyes stared at him in confusion, but they only drew him closer. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Before Kise could react, Aomine closed their distance and captured his lips with his own, gently caressing his cheek. The blond hadn't reacted much in the beginning, but the minute Aomine felt his lips kissing him back ever so slightly, shyly, he deepened the kiss. He got greedier, tangling his fingers in his soft locks and pressing them closer together. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and it was thousands of times better than he had imagined. And he savoured it, for he didn't know if he could ever do this again. But with Kise weakly leaning on him and panting against his lips, he noticed, the navy haired man had his confidence regained.

"You...seemed to like that, huh?" Aomine asked when he forced himself to pull away, panting from their long kiss. He couldn't help but let a small smirk creep to his lips when the blond's knees buckled and he had to hold onto the man for support, struggling to catch his breath.

"That's...not fair…" Kise panted, looking down and hiding his face, though his efforts to conceal his embarrassment were futile. "Anyone would give in...to a kiss like that…"

Aomine laughed. He really laughed, because these actions were confirming Kise's feelings, and he couldn't be any happier. He was sure he was practically radiating joy, something he seldom allowed to happen.

 _Three years. I've waited three years for you..._

"D-Don't get so happy Aominecchi!" the blond sputtered upon seeing his grin. "I haven't agreed to go out with you yet!"

"But you will, right?" Aomine brought an arm around Kise's shoulders and pulled him in closer, smiling to himself when the man's face went beet red. Maybe he should've started teasing him like this earlier instead of acting cold and distant, he thought to himself. Would he have realized Kise's feelings sooner? "So, Kise?"

The blond bit his lip and looked away.

"Y-Yeah, okay."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! :) I think I'll be writing KagaKuro next, so stay tuned! ^o~**


	3. KagaKuro

**Hey guys! I havent updated this story in a while... but don't worry! I'm alive! :)**

* * *

Kagami-kun,

I like you. Please go out with me.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

"Kuroko! What the hell is this?!"

Kuroko was just about finished changing into his basketball uniform when a very flustered Kagami stomped into the change room, complete with a very red face and a crumpled slip of paper in his fist.

So he must have seen it.

Said smaller male quickly pulled his jersey on before turning his gaze towards the doorway, where his partner was still scanning the locker room for him. His sudden outburst received the attention of all their teammates, and though they were no longer surprised at such occurrences, they remained curious at what exactly happened this time, especially since it was the ever so quiet Kuroko he was speaking of, and all stopped to watch and listen.

Kagami only seemed focused on finding the bluenette, however, and ignored them as he began to search the room. It was only when the basketball player actually bumped _into_ Kuroko that he noticed him, however, and quickly jumped back with a yelp of surprise.

"How long have you been standing there?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ever since you came in, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied in his usual expressionless state. However, when those fiery red eyes met his blue ones, he felt his heart skip a beat. He really had no idea when this started to happen. Maybe right when they met, and he just hadn't noticed it until recently. All he knew was that the redhead was doing strange things to his heart. He was shattering Kuroko's calm and controlled front.

Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but not before Hyuuga snatched the note out of his hands.

"What is thi—

Their captain stopped mid-sentence as he read the letter, face slightly red as he looked up at Kuroko, and shakily pointed a finger at the bluenette.

"K-Kuroko! Y-You…"

Kiyoshi looked over their senpai's shoulders, eyes only widening for a fraction of a second before giving a chuckle.

"That's a very straightforward way of doing it, Kuroko."

Other teammates started to crowd around, some amused and some embarrassed at the contents of the small slip of paper. Kagami was getting redder by the second, if that was even possible, and the smaller male, though he tried to keep his expression blank like always, also felt a hint of blush rise to his cheeks. Koganei and Furihata really weren't giving him any personal space, either, when they started to interrogate him, asking things like when he realized it and if Kagami liked him back.

"L-Let's go somewhere else," the redhead sputtered. He grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him through the crowd of their teammates, who all gave a disappointed sigh when Kiyoshi stopped them from following.

They found themselves in the equipment room shortly afterwards, with an awkward silence hanging in the air as Kagami paced back and forth. Kuroko was staring intently at his partner, waiting quietly, if not anxiously, for his next words.

"K-Kuroko, listen," the redhead started, not any calmer than he had been before. "A-Are you sure you f-feel this way about m-me? M-Maybe you're just confusing this with something else?"

Of course Kuroko had doubted his feelings, questioning them over and over again. He had believed them to be admiration once, but that changed when he had accidentally taken too long of a glance at the man in the showers and started having _those_ kinds of dreams. (Kuroko never thought of himself as _that_ kind of person, but he guessed that everyone had that part to them.) Then everything clicked together: why his heart sped up ever so slightly when he was around Kagami, why he had such a hard time keeping his expression neutral when they were close or at any kind of contact, and why he didn't have any interest in girls his whole life.

"I like you, Kagami-kun," he stated, looking down at the other's shoes. His palms were already sweating and his cheeks felt unusually warm. It worried him to no end that he couldn't control these reactions at all; he was never the one to show so much emotion. And it was even worse than before, with this topic at hand. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I am very clear about my feelings for you, and I would like to know if you feel the same."

There was a long silence before Kagami took a step closer, and Kuroko was surprised to feel a hand cup his cheek.

"Kuroko are you blushing?"

The bluenette was forced to tilt his head up and reveal his face to the man, and though there was only a slight flush dusting his cheeks, it was an expression Kagami had never seen before. It was so new, so striking, that the redhead felt his own face heat up. He couldn't let the guy go, could only stare into those endless blue eyes.

"Kagami-kun, please focus," Kuroko said weakly, trying to pry the redhead's warm, very warm, hand away. Unfortunately (fortunately?), he couldn't get him to budge, so he resorted to directing his gaze elsewhere.

He had never felt this strange before, having no control of his emotions at all. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and the room was feeling stuffier and hotter with each second that went by. Kagami never had such an effect on him before. But then again, they had never been this close for so long.

"Sh-Shit…" Kagami mumbled, face red as he looked away. It seemed their close proximity affected him too. He flickered his gaze back to him every so often, but never held it for more than two seconds. "You're just too cute, Kuroko…"

"Kagami-kun?" The bluenette cocked his head to the side in confusion, making the man in front of him redden even more. What was that supposed to mean? Did Kagami hold the same feelings for him?

Said man answered Kuroko's unvoiced question by leaning in closer, causing blue eyes to widen in surprise. The smaller male held his breath as they got closer and closer, only to sigh when Kagami planted a soft and hesitant kiss on his forehead. Who knew he could feel such disappointment?

Was he teasing him?

"If you really like me please give me an actual kiss, Kagami-kun," he said calmly, despite his heart thumping frantically in his chest. Kuroko couldn't help but worry if he had asked for too much too soon, considering how flustered the guy was at his request, but Kagami's lips suddenly descended onto his and his mind went blank.

The kiss was short and sweet, maybe too short for Kuroko's liking. But, considering the fact that he could _feel_ the heat radiating off of the redhead's face at the simple action, it was enough.

"W-Was that okay?" Kagami stammered, beet red as he glanced at the smaller male. "That was my, uh, f-first kiss so…"

"Ah, no wonder it was so bad."

"W-What!?" he exploded, eyes going wide in panic. "R-Really? It lasted like two seconds! How bad could it be?"

Kuroko's lips twitched upwards.

"I'm kidding Kagami-kun. That was my first kiss too."

It took Kagami a while to process that in his mind, but the bluenette could tell when he did as his body immediately relaxed. A soft smile appeared on the man's face before he reached forward and tugged Kuroko back towards him.

"Let me try again…"

* * *

 **Haha so this is just a short, cute story for all you KagaKuro fans! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
